A Jump to Remember
by Kipseyjewels
Summary: When Ponyboy and Johnny take a little walk, they are met with a group of angry socs. What happens when the socs pull a blade and someone is hit? Will they survive the blow or not? Will the gang ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

Pony POV

It was really stressful after Windrixville and all, I guess Johnny and I just had to get out for a bit, just relax. We kinda just wanted to talk, you know? The night Johnny and I ran away, and Johnny killed that socs, Bob, he just wasn't the same anymore I guess. Not like he usually talks a ton, but he has been way more quiet after we ran away and came back after the fire.

I guess getting out of the house and just walking helped Johnny relax a bit, he didn't look as tensed up as he usually did, and he talked a little bit more to me and stuff. I mean, I know were best friends and everything, and it was just him and me walking, but I guess those facts helped relax him. It relaxed me a bit to, just a calm with with a really close friend, for me my best friend. I was snapped back to reality by Johnny's voice.

"Hey Pony, what ar ya thinking about?" He asked me. By the look on my face, he must have known I was thinking about something. "Nothing important" I replied.

He looked up at me for a second and replied, "It feels real nice to just get out and bum around, you know?" I just nodded. I don't know why but I just didn't feel like talking at the moment. Something in the pit of my stomach was bugging me. Not a pain, but like a reminder. Was it a reminder? Or was it something worse, like a warning or something? I had no idea, so i just kept on walking, with Johnny by my side.

I didn't know where we were going, i guess just walking wherever, but mainly I was just going where Johnny was going. He was just going straight, and I was just kinda walking next to him. Maybe he knew where we were going, or maybe he just was walking.

The feeling in the pit of my stomach was back, but the I tried to figure out what it was, I just grew more and more confused. I looked up and I was glad to find that we were still on the East Side of town. Then I remembered of the socs. They were really upset with Johnny and I about what happened to Bob. We tried to tell then that it was out of self defense, but they just wouldn't buy it. The thought of the socs made me shiver, but Johnny pulled me out of my thoughts when he stated that we should head home.

I agreed as we turned around. I could tell we were going to my house, and I had a feeling that Johnny would be staying at my house as well since his folks are always fighting, but i didn't mind, and neither did the gang. They usually always come and go as they please.

That feeling in my stomach just didn't seem to want to go away.

I saw my house way down at the end of the street at the same time I felt Johnny stiffen beside me. What was wrong? Why did he stop? I heard him mumble something to me like 'don't move' or something. I heard a click and knew that Johnny had a blade. Then I saw it. I saw a red mustang slowly turning the far corner ahead of us on the street we were on, right by my house might I add, and stop right next to us on the street.

"Hey Greasers", One of them yelled from the back seat.

Another one yelled, "look, its the two we've been looking for!"

That's when I realized what the feeling in my stomach was. It was a warning, and that's when I got another feeling. This one was telling me something bad was going to happen. That's when five socs all got out of the car. They surrounded us and I felt Johnny shiver. Johnny and I were back to back in the middle of them.

One of them pushed Johnny and Johnny hit me, forcing me into one of the socs. The fight was on. I felt a fist hit my jaw and I knew they were slugging me. I heard Johnny yelp in pain as I saw him take a kick to the chest and head at the same time. He sounded so scared. That's when I remembered something, my house is just up the road. If I could yell, would someone hear me? I took the chance. I screamed out almost every member of the gang I could think of. DARRY, SODA, STEVE, DALLY, TWO-BIT!

I regretted it the moment I saw a flash of silver against the light from the sun.

* * *

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so please review it and enjoy, if you guys think its good I will probably keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, but chapter two. I really hope you enjoy it and review. Sorry for any errors.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to S. E. Hinton.**

 **Now lets got on with the story**

Pony POV

The moment I saw the blade I wish I never screamed, but it was already to late. I felt a white hot pain in the pit of my stomach. They must have pulled out the blade though, because when I put my hands on my stomach all I felt was my wound, pain, and... blood.

I heard Johnny scream my name but it was muffled. Black dots started to fill my vision. I tried to blink them away. It worked for a second, and then they were back.

There was another feeling in my stomach, but I welcomed it. The pain was the worst I'd ever had in my felt like I was floating. Then everything went dark, and I passed out while listening to the sounds of Johnny either in pain or calling out to me.

Darry POV

It was a Saturday and so Soda and I were just hanging out at home. Soda came bounding into the room and sat beside me on our sofa.

"Hey, have you seen Ponyboy?" He asked me.

I just responded with a "Yeah, him and Johnny went out for a walk."

Honestly I was beginning to worry, it was over an hour since they left.

Just as I was getting real worried, as if to strengthen my fears, Soda and I heard a cry which sounded like Johnny. Right after that I heard a DARRY, SODA, STEVE, DALLY, TWO-BIT!

That was Ponyboy!

About 10 seconds later we heard Johnny yell PONYBOY! Soda and I knew something was up, something bad!

We both ran outside and what we saw was heart wrenching.

We saw fight and run up to it. We saw four socs kicking and hitting Johnny, who looked on the verge to pass out and was scrunched up in a ball. Then there was Ponyboy, who was laying limp in a pile of blood, with one of the socs starring at him, and the part that made me want to murder the socs was the look on his face. He looked as if he had just had a victory in a war or something.

He was the first person I punched when I got into the fight. The look of triumph was not a look of shock and anger. He fell when I punched him and ran off. Soda went to help Johnny and I did the same. I was glad to find him awake at least. When they finally ran off Soda helped Johnny up. He mumbled something, and by the look on my face I knew he knew I didn't hear him. When he was about to repeat it, his eyes met Ponyboy and he screamed out his name. I swore because I totally forgot.

When I got to him, I knew he never moved positions, so I knew he was probably unconscious. He was laying on his side, so I turned him over so he was laying on his back instead. I gasped at the sight. He was pale and his stomach was covered in blood. I quickly put my index and middle finger on the side of his neck and was so relieved to find a heartbeat. It was the weakest one I ever felt, but it was there. Since I was wearing two shirts, I took off my top one and gently wrapped it around his stomach.

I carefully slid one arm under his back, and the other under his legs and lifted him into my arms. I yelled at Soda to go call an ambulance. He did as told and ran off. At first Ponyboy was limp in my arms. Then he shifted a bit, and I felt overjoyed, although that didn't last very long.

Soda POV

I was told to go call an ambulance and I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going until I got there. I arrived at Two-Bit's house. I banged on the door until Two-Bit came and opened the door. I slightly pushed him over as I ran inside. I ran to the first phone I saw. Two-Bit asked me why I interrupted his Mickey Mouse and I just yelled that I needed an ambulance. He asked why and all I said was Ponyboy. He shut up after that.

Johnny POV

I was so worried when I looked over and saw Ponyboy in that pool of blood. I thought he was actually... dead. Darry turned him over and checked for a heartbeat. I was so happy when I saw a relieved Darry and I knew he found a pulse. He slowly picked Ponyboy up. At first Ponyboy was unmoving. Then, he shifted a bit and I was relieved once again, although that feeling would go away way to soon and quick for my liking.

 **Hey guys, hope you like chapter two, WARNING... It gets sadder so if you don't like sad then this might not be for you. Otherwise, hope you like. this is my first fanfiction but i have many more ideas.**

 **Please review and enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked Chapter 2. Here is my next Chapter, Chapter 3. Lol I'm bad at this, mainly authors notes, but please read, review, and enjoy**

 **WARNING - Tearjerker**

 **Lets move to next chapter**

Pony POV

It felt like I was floating for a bit. Then it felt like I was back, and I was. It felt like someone was carrying me, but who could it be?

Could it be... Darry? If so, when did he get here? And who else came with him?

My mind was filled with questions but no answers. The more I thought about it, I realized that my head actually hurt. Then I remembered what happened. My stomach was still killing me. I felt another darkness start to engulf me, but this one was different, and I knew if this one took me, I most likely wouldn't be back. I still didn't know who was carrying me, so I thought I'd ask.

"D-Darry?" My voice was really hoarse and dry. To my luck, someone answered me with a "Yeah, shh, you're okay, you're going to be okay." I drew the line right there. I had a feeling he was wrong, and suddenly I wanted to tell him something, before I missed my chance. I slowly hooked my arms around his neck and tried to pull myself up a bit got the point and lifted up the arm under my back a bit, and helped me up. That took so much of my energy, I was just so tired. I just put my head on his shoulder and tried to whisper something to him.

"D-Darry, Th-Thank you so m-much, for what you've done fo-for me. Tell the g-gang that I love you g-guys, I really d-do. Tell yo-yourself and S-Soda that you guys a-are the best bro-thers someone could ever h-have. I will always m-miss the gang, but I'll always be in y-your h-e-art." There it was again, the darkness. I didn't know if I was done saying my goodbyes though.

For all the times Steve and I fought and made up, for all the times Darry yelled but helped me, for all the times Dally was rough with me but also a friend, for all the times Two-Bit made me laugh, for all the times Johnny and I understood each other, for all the times Soda was there and comforted me, for all the times the whole gang was there for me, for all the times my brothers loved me, and for all the years I spent growing up with the whole gang, I wish I could have said more as a goodbye.

But the darkness was there, but it was a bit more comforting this time, I just didn't know why.

The last thing I said to Darry was I love them all, mainly him and Soda though

I just hung on for a few seconds, before the darkness started to overtake me. The pain was horrible, I'd miss the gang but I missed mom and dad, too.

Finally I let it win and the darkness overtook me.

The darkness of death.

Darry POV

After Ponyboy said all of this, I was curious. What did he mean? What was he trying to say? Was he...no, was he saying goodbye? No! Why would he say Goodbye?! He wasn't going to die! But the more I told myself that, the more I denied it. I had a feeling I was lying to myself, I just couldn't find the right words to say it, so I kept arguing with myself.

He can't! It would tear the whole gang apart! He is like the kid brother of the whole gang, not just Soda and I, He's too young to die! He... But I never got to convince myself, because, too my horror, as if to answer all my questions and concerns, he went limp in my arms again, but I had a bad feeling that he didn't just pass out.

His head fell off of where it was resting on my shoulder, and just fell back. At the same moment, one of his arms fell onto his stomach, while his other one fell limply to his side. I got real worried then.

I moved him away from me for a second to inspect him.

He was more pale then he was earlier, and the fact that scared me the most was that he wasn't breathing. I almost fell down but just dropped to my knees and hugged him. I let despair take over me, for a second. Just then, I heard a siren split the air. It still sounded pretty far off though. I layed him flat on the ground and felt for a pulse. There was none.

I was about to do something to try and get it back just as the ambulance pulled up on the side of the road.

 **Hey peoples, so, here is chapter 3, I'm still new at this, so if you review please say ways in which you think I could improve, but sorry if it's too sad, I will try to make some sad ones along with some happy ones, I just don't know when I'll get around to it, Enjoy and Stay Gold**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so here is chapter 4, enjoy and review please about if it was good, bad, or if I could improve, thanks**

Two-Bit POV

Sodapop put down the phone and yelled that an ambulance was on its way. I still had no idea what was going on but I knew that it was bad.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He just ran towards the door and told me to come with him. He yelled back that he would explain everything later, and so I followed him. I regretted it, in a way.

There was a crying Johnny, what looked like a scared/sad/angry Darry, an ambulance, and a few feet away, a pile of blood. Knowing that something happened to Ponyboy, I guessed that the pile of blood belonged to him. I felt sick at the thought of it. Whatever happened had to of been really bad due to all the blood. Whatever happened, if someone did it, I wanted to know about it.

I tried to think of away to cheer someone up, anyone, even myself, but you don't just do stuff like that in a situation like this.

No one can hurt my friend and get away with it just like that. Then I also thought about stuff like, if someone did this to him, how did they feel? How could someone do something like this to an innocent fourteen year old kid? Sooner or later I would get my answers, just not the ones I wanted.

Johnny POV

As soon as Darry laid Ponyboy on the ground, an ambulance pulled up and four men got out. Three of them attended to Ponyboy and put him in the ambulance while the fourth one spoke with Darry. I was too upset and shocked to pay attention about what they were talking about. But I noticed one thing, and it's something I probably won't forget for a while.

Darry looked like he was about to cry. In that moment I knew nothing would ever be the same again. And, I mean, Darry's nickname was superman. I guess people expected him to be the strong one. But what people didn't notice was that Darry was like anyone else. Just human.

That's when I felt hot tears make their way down my own face. I guess I was crying too, and I didn't even notice.

I heard a pair of running footsteps and turned around to see Soda and Two-Bit. Soda looked like crying too, and Two-Bit looked too shocked to do anything. That's part of what told me that he didn't really know what was going on. Everyone who did who didn't work for the hospital was crying, even Darry now was crying. Two-Bit cares for Ponyboy as if he was his own brother, so I knew that Two-Bit would be crying too if he knew what happened.

I have a feeling that he didn't really want to know. I now wish that I didn't know what happened here either, but I did, and now it was bothering me.

Darry POV

Three of the men from the ambulance put Ponyboy in the ambulance while a fourth one talked to me. He just asked what happened, and I told him. He didn't say anything helpful, all he really said was that we would have to follow in our own vehicle to the hospital. I felt tears stream down my face. The last time I cried was when Ponyboy and Johnny were up in Windrixville. That's when Soda and Two-Bit showed up.

I cried a little harder at the thought of Ponyboy. How could I have let this happen? I knew the socs wanted him dead, but I let him walk with Johnny. And for all I know, right now, he could be dead, in the ambulance. For all I know, I was now helpless to help.

When the guy returned to the ambulance I turned to Soda and told him to get the car. I tried not to show the hurt and pain in my voice, but I guess I failed, because Soda ran to me and threw his arms around me, sobbing. "Is he really okay Dar?" he asked between sobs.

I had no idea on how to answer him, so I just told him the truth, that I didn't know.

He turned and whimpered out, "Lets go, Two-Bit."

Two-Bit followed him as the ambulance drove off, and they were gone once again, except I knew that Soda and Two-Bit would be back. Ponyboy, I'm not so sure. And that was the thought that was killing me.

* * *

 **Hi, fyi I am working on chapter 5 right now. enjoy, review, and Stay Gold**


	5. Option

**Hey guys, this is just a little important info. This is version 1. I will try to make a version 2.**

 **Version 1 - Ponyboy lives**

 **Version 2 - Ponyboy dies**

 **this is version 1, and I will try to get around to making a version 2**

 **Please review and tell me what version you want to read**

 **Enjoy and Stay Gold**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Darry POV

When Soda, Two-Bit, Johnny, and I got to the hospital, we went to the waiting room. About two hours later, a man came over, and I recognized him as one of the men from the ambulance.

As he came over, we all stood up. "How is he?" I asked. By the looks on the gang's faces, I knew that they were asking the same question.

"Well, my name is Dr. Dicene, (I made it up), and what is his name?" He asked, never looking up from his stack of papers on his clipboard.

"Ponyboy", I answered him, "Ponyboy Curtis"

He never looked up but continued speaking.

"Well, when he was put into the ambulance, apparently, he didn't have a heartbeat. As if a miracle from God, on the way here, we got his pulse back"

Everyone sighed the breath I knew we were all holding in.

"He is in room 228. You can go see him if you wish."

We all did. When we got to his room, I was surprised to find him laying in bed, awake. Two-Bit and Johnny left to go find the rest of the gang while Soda and I made our way over too him, Soda on one side, me on the other. We both took one of his hands.

"Hey, how are you, little buddy?" Soda asked. Pony just looked at him and said, "Been better."

Soda and I both laughed a little bit and both bent down and hugged him, with him in the middle of us. We stayed like that for a while until I finally said, "Don't scare us like that again, okay little buddy?"

I could hear Soda crying and noticed that I was too.

He replied with a "Don't worry Superman, I love you two too much to leave"

With that he fell asleep, in the middle of Soda and I. We stayed there for awhile until Soda and I both fell asleep, right at Pony's side, to make sure that we don't lose him again, Because once is one time too many.

 **Please review, I will try to make a version 2 where he doesn't make it though, so if you wanna read it, look out for it. review please and Stay Gold**


End file.
